You're Padfoot and Moony?
by Lily.L.Potter
Summary: Fred and George are stuck in Grimmwald Place and guess who shows up!
1. YOU'RE PADFOOT AND MOONY?

"This place is creeping me out." George Weasley said

"You're telling' me! I swear one of those heads looked at me "replied Fred Weasley, George's twin brother.

"Those house elf heads aren't alive, Fred. Don't exaggerate."

"Want to play Exploding Snap?"

"Sure".

After about six games, they decided to stop and head downstairs for a snack.

"_Filth! Scum! Blood traitors! "_

"Give it a rest, will you? Molly! Please help me shut these damn curtains" Sirius Black called

"All right, Sirius. Fine if you don't want any supper, I'll help." Molly, Fred and George's mother called back.

"Molly."

"Sirius, Fred and I will help you." Fred said.

"Thanks George."

"Only joking! I am Fred."

Sirius rolled his eyes. This was one of Fred and George's favorite jokes and it annoyed everyone. After a bit of struggling, Fred, George, and Sirius managed to shut the curtain of the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Mum, how much longer until we leave?" complained the twins' little sister, Ginny.

"Ginny, it's only been two weeks! You'll survive until September first!

"But mum! This place is boring"

"No buts."

"Ginny, you're only bored 'cause Harry isn't here." George teased.

"You're lucky I'm under age, George."

George grinned.

"Yeah but I'm not! Ha!"

"Why you ruddy bastard!"

"Ginny, go upstairs NOW!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

Ginny glared at George, who was grinning broadly.

"I'll get you."

"Sure you will!"

"Nice." Fred told George as they grabbed apples and headed back upstairs.

"What do you think ickle Ronniekinns is doing?"George asked

"Don't know. Let's go bother him."

"Okay!"

The twins loved to bother their younger brother, Ron. They headed towards room. Fred , who could easily imitate his mother's voice, knocked and said " Ronald, supper's ready!"

"Alright ,I'm coming hold your hippogriffs!" Ron called.

Ron opened the door licking his lips.

"Hello, Ronald." Said Fred still talking in his mother's voice.

"Mind if we come in?" George asked while shoving Ron out of the way and walking in his room.

"Not funny." said Ron in a mean tone.

"Ah, little brother, you have no sense of humor."

" I do too!"

"Sure. Course you do, Ron."

Ron shut the door. As soon as he turned around he asked "Why are you in here?"

"We are bored sense less." Fred said.

"Really? I thought you were having the time of your life upstairs!" Ron said sarcastically.

Fred stuck out his tongue.

"Wait. Someone 's coming upstairs." said George.

Sure enough there was a knock at the door.

"Ron! Ron! Open up! You'll never believe whose here!" came the voice of Ron's friend, Hermione behind the door.

"Who ? Dumbledore? Harry?" Ron said opening the door.

"No! Professor Lupin!" squealed Hermione.

"Seriously?" Ron asked

Hemione nodded grinning.

"Whoa, did I hear the word Lupin?" Fred asked.

"Yes! Come on!"

Hermione and Ron bolted down the stairs not worrying about Mrs. Black's scream.

" _Filth! Scum! Mudbloods!"_

Looking at Fred, both twins apparated downstairs just in time to hear Lupin say "Padfoot, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, two years is quite long considering all of last year events, Moony." Sirius replied grinning.

Both twins stared at the two grown men open jawed.

"You mean you two are are the Mauraders?" Fred said almost yelling.

"What do you mean-Ohhh." said Lupin "What year?"

"First year and first week."

"Moony, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"The map."

"Oh. Oh! Really? First year?"

The twins nodded still opened mouthed.

"Boys, please close your mouths. You'll catch bugs." said Lupin.

They did so.

"You mean all this time you've been Padfoot?" George asked.

"Well you never asked. Did you?" Sirius replied grinning."Come on tell us everthing you did with the map and we'll tell you what we did with it."

"Okay!" said Fred and George.


	2. Uh oh!

" I remember the time when James and I used the cloak to try and scare Peeves silly." said Sirius.

Laughing for a bit, Sirius calmed down and took a large gulp of fire whisky.

"What did you do?" asked the twins excitedly.

"Well." Sirius began. "James, Remus, and I."

"For the record, I only went to keep them out of trouble." interrupted Lupin.

"Yeah, yeah. Any way James and I had been planning this for weeks. We had transfigured a chair to move around. The plan was to follow Peeves around for a bit and to see if he stopped and turned around to stop the chair."

"Wicked." said Fred in awe.

"I though it was a waste of time. We need that time to study for our O.W.L.'s."

Lupin said.

"Moony, come on, that was over 20 years ago!"

"George, Fred. Are you done?" asked Mrs. Weasley .

Fred and George, whose plates were empty of their dinner, looked up at their mother and chorused "Yes, mum. We are quite full. The dinner was excellent. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes . She liked it when they said thank you but not that way. It wasn't normal. They did that to get what they wanted. It work on Arthur but not her. They never gave it up.

"Well the meeting will start soon. Please leave. You aren't allowed."

"But we're of age! You can't do this!" Fred whined.

"I don't care if you're 150! LEAVE NOW!"

And with a pop, George and Fred disappareted to their room. Not the one at Grimmwald Place but the one at the Burrow.

"Grab the old Extendables and let's get out of here. Fast." said Fred.

George ran over to their bunks and opened a small door barely visible on the wall near the head board.

"Got them. Anything else?" he asked.

"I've got the merchandise box to show Padfoot and Moony. So we're good." Fred answered. "Let's go."

And with another pop, they were back at Grimmwald Place.

"I'll put the box in our room." said Fred. "You get Ginny, Ron , and Hermione."

"Okay."

George hurried over towards Ron's door

"Fire whisky!" George said through the door. This was the password they used to let each other know that the order was about to have another meeting. He went and did the same thing to Hermione and Ginny's door. All five teenagers gathered to drop the Extendable ear carefully down. A shriek was heard from downstairs.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled.

"_Blood traitors! Scum! Half breeds besmirching the house of my family!"_ was heard from Mrs. Black.

"Pull it up! Pull it up!" Fred screeching.

But Mrs. Weasley was too fast for them. She tugged on the cord ,connecting the ears and it went flying.

"RETREAT!" screamed George.

Everyone scattered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HA HA! AREN'T I EVIL? CLIFF HANGER! MWHAAAAAAA! ;-D**


	3. The Extendable ears

"FRED! GEORGE! I KNOW THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

Her screams were drowning out the cries of Mrs. Black.

"COME HERE NOW!"

Fred and George walked downstairs slowly. Terrified looks were upon their faces.

"He, He, Hello, mum." George stuttered quietly.

"What is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked holding up the Extendable ear. 

"Well, we made those for our joke shop and we put the finishing touches on this morning so we are just going for a test run today." lied Fred.

"Mhm. ACCIO!" Mrs. Weasley said pointing at her son's pockets.

Extendable ears did not go flying towards her like she hoped. She pointed at George's pockets and said "ACCIO!"

With no luck, she said "Okay. I will believe you. For now."

"Lucky she doesn't know about the others." muttered George so only Fred could hear.

"Rooms. Now." said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Yes, mum" chorused the twins before apparratting to their room.

"That was a close one!" George said.

"You're telling me! We should write to Lee!"

"Okay!"

They pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote :

Dear Lee,

We were using one of the Extendable ears and mum found it!

She almost bit our heads off. We only had one with us, so that's good. She believed us when we told it was a test run! Anyway enough about us. How are you? What's your holiday been like?

Please send us back an answer Pig.

Your best mates,

George and Fred.

"There we go!" said George looking satisfied. "That'll do it!"

"Let's go ask Ron to borrow Pig." Fred said.

"You go get the owl. I'll write the address on the envelope."

"Okay, later." said Fred leaving the room.

"Bye."

George quickly wrote the address. Then he went to his bed and pulled out his picture of Angelina Johnson. George really liked her. Alot. He was planning to ask her out. He stroked her cheek. The picture giggled then smiled more brightly.

"George! I've got the owl!"

Surprised, George quickly shoved the picture under his pillow.

"Oh. Good."

"Got the letter?"

"Yeah. Here."

George handed Fred the letter. Fred tied it to the owl's, who was hooting happily because he got another job, leg. He walked to the window, opened it and let Pigwedon fly away.


	4. Showing off

"Think we could risk it again?" asked George.

"No. We need to wait a couple days. We need mum to start letting her guard down again."

George tried to flash a grin but failed terribly.

"Miss her?" Fred asked.

"Who?"

"George, you and I are twins. Twin wizards! I thought you knew that twin wizards could read each others minds!"

"Really?"

"No, you stupid git! I know that you fancy Angelina, mate, and I know you have a picture of her under your pillow."

Fred got up and went to George's bed, lifted up his pillow, and pulled out the picture of Angelina Johnson.

"See? You're lucky I haven't owled her about this. Besides I happen to know that she fancies you too."

"Really? How do you know?"

"We went to the Yule Ball as friends and she told me."

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?"

"Of course not!"

Then there was knocking at the door.

"Fred? George? It's me and Moony." came Sirius's voice.

"Oh. Come in." said George.

The door opened to reveal Sirius and Lupin. The two men walked in the room.

"Oh, what's this?" said Sirius taking the photo away from Fred. "This your girl?"

"No. It's George's. Isn't it, George?"

Fred grinned evilly at George. George got up and took the photo from Sirius who shouted "hey!" . He walked over to the dresser in the room and shoved it deep under his clothes.

"Have a crush, George?" mocked Sirius.

"Maybe."

"Anyway. Show us your products." Said Lupin.

George lifted up a box off the floor. Written on the box were the words Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He opened the box and pulled out some fake wands, Skiving Snack boxes, Extendable ears, and some other products of theirs.

"This is very complicated magic!" exclaimed Lupin picking up a Patented Daydream Charm box.

"That's our latest creation." Said Fred.

"The only thing with the glitches so far is the Skiving Snack boxes !" said George.

Sirius was holding a Snack Box at that time. He setting it down carefully, eyeing it cautiously.

"You have a place yet?" asked Lupin.

"Yep!" said the twins.

"Really? How?"

"Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry. He gave us his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament last year."

"Whoa. That's cool." Said Sirius in awe.

"So, does your mother know?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so."

"Well, we haven't told her about Harry giving us the money." Said George.

"It's just that she excepts to be like Bill or Charlie! Or Percy! She won't face the fact that George and I are our own persons. You know?"

"Yes." Said Sirius. " My mother was like that. It drove me to run away."

"I don't know, Padfoot. Maybe it was your brother's death." Said Lupin

"Don't talk about him."

"Okay."

"Well that's it! We have shown you all of our stuff. What did you think ?" asked George.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Said Lupin

"Wicked." Sirius said.

"Boys, I will have a word with your mother."

"Don't say anything about Harry! We don't want him to get in trouble." Said Fred.

"I won't. I won't."

And with that Lupin shut the door behind him.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thanks! I really am thankful! This is my first fanfic ever and I appreciate all your reviews. I hope you enjoy all my other works. If you haven't already check out my newest story : Leaving Him.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself." – Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

- Lily.


End file.
